CENOTAFIO PARA DOS
by Pyxis and Lynx
Summary: Shaka sueña durante mucho tiempo con una joven que ni siquiera conoce o al menos eso piensa el, mientras tanto en otro lugar una joven tiene unos sueños similares solo que ella nunca ve a la persona con la que sueña.


"¿Quererla?, si, la quise demasiado, la quiero demasiado mas de lo permitido, así que no importa princesa te llevare a un lugar donde el sufrimiento es lejano, y no te preocupes por nuestras muertes que yo fabricare un cenotafio para dos"

Los rayos del sol recorren con mucho cuidado el lugar, un lugar montañoso y lleno de rocas, bajo una cascada un hombre se encontraba meditando, la corriente del agua y la fuerza con que esta caía a él no le preocupaba en lo mas mínimo, un suave ruido se filtro por sus oídos y lo saco de su estado de espiritualidad, la curiosidad mas no las ganas fueron lo que lo animaron a ver que sucedía, su pelo largo y rubio rodó por su espalda mientras gotas de agua hacían diferentes caminos por su cuerpo, camino 5 o 6 pasos y allí frente a él un niño se encontraba inconsciente, había rodado por una montaña y se había golpeado en la cabeza, el hombre pensó en irse a él no le importaban los demás, pero… él era un caballero que luchaba en nombre del amor, que habría de malo en ayudarle; lo levanto en su espalda y bajo hasta el pueblo para que lo atendieran en el hospital y allí quiso solo retirarse hasta saber que el pequeño estaba bien, mientras esperaba que alguien le diera una razón del niño, su vista se giro hacia una niña que acababa de llegar, "sus ojos" el no acostumbraba ha abrirlos pero por una extraña razón e involuntariamente sus ojos se había abierto solo para mirarla a ella, era joven muy joven 15 o 16 años tenia, pero en su vientre algo decía que iba ha dejar de ser niña para aprender ha ser madre, el se sorprendió muchísimo, esa niña criando a otro niño, prefirió no pensar en eso, decidió regresar a su casa para cambiarse y después volvió al pueblo para ver como seguía el niño y allí se encontró con la sorpresa de que el niño y aquella muchacha compartía cuarto por falta de espacio, él entro en la habitación y se dirigió hasta la cama del menor el cual con una grata sonrisa le agradeció lo que había echo por el, la joven madre se levanto y se dirigió hacia un baño que estaba en el pasillo, apenas la joven se hubo marchado, el bebe empezó ha llorar y eso al hombre empezaba a molestarle.

-No te preocupes-dijo el niño-si quieres pásamela y yo la calmo.

"Pásamela" pensó "entonces es niña, interesante" se levanto y se dirigió hasta la cuna de la bebe, la observo por un momento y noto que ella tenia rasgos muy parecidos a los de su madre, trigueña pelo negro, y pequeña, la levanto con sus manos y la observo aun mas, pero apenas él la hubo alzado ella dejo de llorar.

-¿Que le pasa niña?- ella solo soltó un pequeño balbuceo, en eso la joven acaba de entrar y el de inmediato le entrego al bebe la cual empezó ha llorar nuevamente.

-Debe ser- dijo la madre - que se siente segura en sus brazos.

El hombre recordó que sus ojos deberían de estar cerrados pero otra vez los había abierto sin darse cuenta, cerró rápido sus ojos se dirigió hacia la puerta y allí se despidió.

-Espera un momento- pidió el niño- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Yo me llamo Josué, ella es Inés y la bebe, ¿Como le vas a poner a la bebe?

-Estoy pensando entre Gabriel y Uriel, a un no se.

El hombre giro y dijo –los dos son lindos nombres, de arcángel, cualquiera le quedara bien, mi nombre es Shaka- y luego se marcho, las tres personitas allí presentes lo vieron irse y marcharse pero solo una de ellas, aunque indiferentemente recordó ese nombre siempre.

...

3 años después ...

En un hermoso jardín una niña de unos 5 o 6 años se encontraba sentada observando con entretenimiento a un hombre de cabellos largos y rubios que miraba la lejanía, luego él se dirigió hacia ella y poso sus ojos azules en los ojos cafés oscuros de ella.

-Estate quieta niña-dijo el joven.

-¿Que me este quieta? pero si estoy quieta- respondió ella.

-siempre es como tu digas, ¿no pequeña princesa?- dijo esto mientras posaba sus labios en la suave boca de ella.

6 AM, él se despierta algo agitado y otra vez ese sueño; ese mismo sueño que llevaba teniendo ya hacia un año, él aun no podía entender ¿porqué? ¿Por que soñar con alguien a quien no conocía? ¿Y el beso? ¿Ese beso que? ¿Porqué él siempre la besaba? ella era solo una niña y él era incapaz de demostrar afecto hacia alguien.

-Hola Shaka- dijo un hombre de cabello morado acercándose a el.

-¿Que tal Mu?

-¿Que cuentan las voces?

-Lo mismo de siempre.

-¿Otra vez el sueño?

-El mismo de siempre.

-Buenos días caballeros-Dijo otro hombre acercándose a los dos guerreros - vamos a entrenar o nos oxidaremos.

-Pues te oxidara tu Saga, por que yo madrugo a recorrer el santuario todos los días- Dijo el caballero de Aries.

-Si como no, Shaka ¿que te sucede? - pregunto Saga

-Que hay una niña de 5 años que lo perturba - le respondió Mu

-No Shaka eso se llama pedofilia - comento el caballero de géminis

-No se porque me molesto en hablar con ustedes, si nunca me dicen algo que valga la pena - dijo Shaka resignado

...

6 años después ...

En un hermoso jardín una niña de unos 12 años, pelo negro y ondulado miraba con mucha tristeza y miedo un lugar lejano, a su lado de pie se encontraba un hombre de cabellos dorados que la observaba con preocupación.

-¿Que tienes princesa?-dijo el joven.

Ella se giro ha mirarlo y de sus bellos ojos cafés salio una lagrima que rodó por su mejilla y se estrello en el suelo, el hombre se arrodillo frente a ella y le dio un beso en su pequeña boca

6 AM, él se levanta y ya hacia 6 años que no tenia un sueño igual y otra vez, además el podría jurar que la niña que lloraba en sus sueños era la misma pequeña que le sonreía en su otro sueño hace 6 años. "Me estaré volviendo loco", bajo hacia la casa de unos de sus compañeros y allí solo aquellos que conocía su secreto se encontraban peleando por una filosofía absurda.

-Dime ¿como es que alguien se despierta muerto? ¿es que acaso un día te acuestas muerto y despiertas vivo?

- No… Eso seria muy redundante Saga.

-Entonces, dime ¿como es que alguien se despierta muerto?

-Pues muy sencillo, si te acuestas vivo y te mueres mientras duermes, pues despiertas muerto.

-Claro, tienes toda la razón.

-Si como no-Dijo Shaka interrumpiendo la conversación-Deberías enseñar filosofía Mu, ya que haces razonamientos muy lógicos.

-¿Y hoy que te pasa?- pregunto Mu.

-Es cierto te ves extraño.-Comento Saga.

-Pues como siempre-contesto Mu.

-No, hoy mas de lo acostumbrado. -Comento Saga.

-Es ese sueño.

-Otra vez-Dijeron Mu y Saga al tiempo.

-Si, pero es diferente, verán la niña creció.

...

10 años después ...

En un hermoso jardín una joven de unos 19 años observaba con rabia a un hombre de cabellos largos y rubios que miraba la lejanía, luego él se dirigió hacia ella y poso sus ojos azules en los ojos cafés oscuros de ella.

-¿Que te pasa princesa?-dijo el joven.

-Nada- respondió ella-Es solo que el mundo es un asco.

Él se sentó a su lado y tomo su mano entre las suyas.

-No te preocupe que mientras estés conmigo nada malo te sucederá.

6 AM, el despierta, otro sueño la misma niña y el podría jurarlo, pero ya hacia 10 años que no soñaba con ella, además ¿porque su mirada era tan diferente?, pero a él ya empezaba a gustarle esos sueños y no solo el sueño.

Mientras caminaba por unas escaleras alcanzo a divisar a uno de sus amigos que se hallaba sentado en uno de los escalones escribiendo algo.

-¿Que escribes Saga?

-Nada importante es solo una lista de oficios para Kanon, para que deje de ser tan vago.

-¿Por que no lo deja en paz?-dijo un hombre que se materializo frente a ellos.

-Mu, ya te he dicho que no hagas eso que me siento observado-Le dijo Shaka al hombre que acababa de llegar.

-Si, y además pareces un fantasma-Dijo esto Saga.

-Pues de malas, ¿que hacen?- Pregunto Mu.

-Pues lo que ves- respondió Shaka.

-Ha entiendo-Dijo Mu.

-Oigan volví a tener ese sueño.

-Otra vez-Dijeron Mu y Saga al tiempo.

-Si solo que…

-Esta más grande- termino Mu.

-Y esta vez ¿que edad tiene? -Pregunto Saga.

-Como 19 años- respondió Shaka.

-¿Estas seguro que no la has visto antes?-pregunto Mu-Es extraño soñar con alguien quien no se conoce y de esa manera.

-He estado meditándolo-respondió Shaka- Y esa niña se parece mucho a la joven que conocí en el hospital hace 19 años, ¿se acuerdan?

-Ha, la niña madre-respondió Mu.

-¿Tú crees que sea ella?-Pregunto Saga.

-No, por que si hago bien las cuentas esa niña en este momento a de tener unos 34 años, no creo que este soñando con su infancia.

-¿Y que tal la bebe?-pregunto Mu-¿se parecía a su madre no?

-Es cierto hace 19 años que la conociste y en tu ultimo sueño ella tenia 19 años.

-No cuadra, porque después de dos años de haberla conocido fue cundo tuve el primer sueño y hay ella ya tenia 5 años, son 3 años de diferencia.

-Pues a lo mejor tú eres clarividente y sabes lo que va a pasar mucho antes.-dijo esto Mu.

-Yo no se, y además todo en cada sueño es diferente, el escenario es el mismo, pero lo demás es diferente, su mirada, el beso, esta vez no la bese.

-Ha... A ti como que te gusta besar solo niñas, ya te había dicho que eso era pedofilia - comento Saga

...

En un hermoso jardín ella observaba con rabia algo lejano.

-¿Que te pasa princesa?-dijo una voz.

-Nada- respondió ella-Es solo que el mundo es un asco.

Sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado y tomaba su mano entre las suyas.

-No te preocupe que mientras estés conmigo nada malo te sucederá.

10AM, ella despierta, otro sueño, muy parecido a los anteriores, el primero lo había tenido a los 5 años, el otro a los 12 y ahora 19 años y otra vez, pero ella nunca había podido ver al hombre que la llamaba princesa, la besaba y tomaba de la mano, también recordaba algo que le contaba su mamá, "que cundo ella recién había nacido un joven caballero la había levantado entre sus brazos y que ella dejo de llorar" su madre no lo recordaba bien pero ella tenia el presentimiento de poder recordarlo, "Será que el es el mismo hombre que aparece en mis sueños" decidió no pensar mas en eso ya iba demasiado tarde como para entretenerse con esa cosas.

Llego a ese hermoso lugar, aquel hermoso lugar donde cundo niña fue feliz, vivió solo 8 años allí, allí donde había nacido, el ambiente de su pueblo era muy diferente al ambiente pútrido de la ciudad.

-Hija mía-salio una anciana a recibirla-¿como estas?

-Hola Abuelita.

Entraron las dos en la casa, su casa donde fue tan feliz.

-Valla-dijo un hombre apartándola de sus pensamientos-Pero si volvió la niña más linda al pueblo.

-De verdad primito yo no la conozco, ¿me la presentas?

-tan boba, si estoy hablando de ti y además no me llames primito que yo soy mucho mayor que tu. Pero no importa ¿vamos a caminar?

-Pero acabo de llegar.

-No importa niños- dijo la anciana- Vallan a dar un paseo mientras esta el almuerzo, pero ahora no es que vallan a llegar a la hora de la cena.

-¿Recuerdas este lugar? - Pregunto el.

-Si, me encantaba venir por acá cundo era niña, como lo extrañe, oye Josué, nosotros nunca fuimos por hay ¿cierto?-dijo ella señalando un camino.

-No, me trae malos recuerdos, un día me caí por hay, por surte un hombre me ayudo y termine en el mismo hospital donde tu naciste, fui el primero de la familia en verte, eras tan pequeñita, diferente a la gran mujer que eres a hora.

-¿Tu recuerdas al hombre que te ayudo?

-No mucho, eso fue hace rato espero que se encuentre bien.

Pero a pesar de las advertencias de Josué al otro día ella se fue ha ese lugar ya que tenia la certeza de que allí encontraría respuesta a lo de sus sueños y sin darse cuenta tropezó y rodó por una montaña.

….

Los rayos del sol recorren con mucho cuidado el lugar, un lugar montañoso y lleno de rocas, bajo una cascada un hombre se encontraba meditando, la corriente del agua y la fuerza con que esta caía a él no le preocupaba en lo mas mínimo un suave ruido se filtro por sus oídos y lo saco de su estado de espiritualidad, la curiosidad mas no las ganas fueron lo que lo animaron a ver que sucedía, su pelo largo y rubio rodó por su espalda mientras gotas de agua hacían diferentes caminos por su cuerpo, camino 5 o 6 pasos y allí frente a él una joven se encontraba inconsciente él se inclino a ver que tan mal se encontraba y recordó que un día alguien también había rodado por esa montaña, la levanto en sus brazos pero no la llevo al hospital si no a la casa de Mu.

-No se encuentra tan mal-dijo Mu examinándola- solo se golpeo en la cabeza y por eso esta inconsciente, pronto despertara iré por algo para que tome apenas despierte, quédate con ella, no tardo.

Shaka vio a Mu marcharse e intentaba recordar donde era que había visto ha esa muchacha antes, pero al parecer su memoria le estaba fallando y él a un no daba con quien era, ella empezó a despertar él de inmediato se sentó a su lado, sus ojos cafés oscuros empezaron ha abrirse y los de él hicieron lo mismo.

-¿Como te encuentras?

Esa voz, ella ya la había escuchado, pero su fuerte dólar de cabeza apenas le dejaba recordar lo que había pasado hacia unos minutos.

-Bien, supongo-dijo ella tratando de sentarse.

-Tuviste mucha suerte, pudiste haberte matado.

-Gracias por preocuparse por mi ¿cual es su nombre?- pregunto la joven.

-Mi nombre es Shaka y ¿el tuyo?

-¿Shaka? creo que ya había escuchado ese nombre, no importa mi nombre es Gabriel.

-Valla el nombre de un arcángel, los Ángeles siempre dan amor.

-Amor, eso ya no existe, el mundo es un asco.

-No te preocupe que mientras estés conmigo nada malo te sucederá- dijo el caballero de virgo sin tan sin quiera pensarlo era como si esa frase tenia que ser dicha en ese momento.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio a la terminación de la oración, ella ya la había escuchado y él ya la había dicho antes.

-Siempre fuiste tu - dijo finalmente él.

-Me tengo que ir- dijo ella tratando de ponerse de pie.

-No te vallas más bien respóndeme, por que siempre estuviste en mis sueños.

-Ha con que era usted el abusivo que me beso cuando yo tenia solo 5 años.

-¿Tu también has soñado conmigo?

-Solo con su voz.

-Es increíble que te allá encontrado en ese mismo lugar donde ayude a un niño hace 19 años... tu eras la bebe... Gabriel, así me dijo tu madre que te ibas a llamar.

Ella poco a poco se fue acercándose a él y un impulso hizo que lo abrasara, él no lo pensó dos beses para hacer lo mismo.

-Me siento segura en sus brazos- dijo ella.

-Ya te he dicho princesa que mientras estés conmigo nada malo te sucederá.-dijo esto mientras que su mano derecha levantaba el rostro de la pequeña y fue acercando su boca a la de ella, pero apenas pudieron rozar sus labios y los dos rápidamente se apartaron el uno del otro, ya que él era budista y el placer no estaba permitido y había jurado un día no amar a nadie diferente a el mismo y ella estaba muy destrozada no creía en el amor y no podía amar a nadie que no fuera a si misma, así que se marcho y él dejo que se fuera, pero ninguno de los dos dejo de pensar en el otro, él bajo varias veces al pueblo tratando de encontrarla pero jamás la hallo, ella regreso en varias ocasiones a ese lugar buscando algo que jamás encontró.

...

10 años después ...

En un hermoso jardín una joven de unos 19 años observaba con rabia a un hombre de cabellos largos y rubios que miraba la lejanía, luego él se dirigió hacia ella y poso sus ojos azules en los ojos cafés oscuros de ella.

-¿Que te pasa princesa?-dijo el joven.

-Nada- respondió ella-Es solo que el mundo es un asco.

El se sentó a su lado y tomo su mano entre las suyas.

-No te preocupe que mientras estés conmigo nada malo te sucederá.

6AM, él despierta, y hacia ya 10 años que no soñaba con ella, pero en este sueño ella aun tenia 19 años, era así como la recordaba, no quiso pensar mas en eso, se encontraba en un cuarto de hotel, tenia que arreglarse para ir a una exposición de una arqueóloga que había encontrado los restos de un antiguo caballero, él estaba allí no porque le importara sino porque Saori estaba muy preocupada por lo que la mujer hubiese podido encontrar así que era necesario que alguien hiciera acto de presencia.

6AM, ella despierta, y hacia ya 10 años que no soñaba con él, pero en este sueño ella si lo podía ver, era así como lo recordaba, no quiso pensar mas en eso, se encontraba en un cuarto de hotel, tenia que arreglarse para presentar una exposición ya que había encontrado los restos de un antiguo caballero, y eran muchas las personas interesadas en el tema, lo que no sabia era que allí mismo se iba a llevar una gran sorpresa, ya que una de las personas que había escuchado su exposición se había quedado para hablar con ella y ese alguien era aquel hombre con el que alguna vez soñó.


End file.
